thefreshmanfandomcom-20200213-history
Professor Vasquez
Author|affiliation = Hartfeld University|title = University Professor|fullname = Prof. Enrique Vasquez}}Prof. Enrique Vasquez is an English professor at Hartfield University. At first, he is quite stubborn and ignorant, but when your character refuses to leave his office when he tells you to, he replies by saying that you are exactly the kind of person he was looking for. Although he says this quite lightly, Professor Vasquez forces you to write a 1,000 page essay in one night and to return it to him the next day. With the help of your friends, you stay up late and miraculously finish your assignment. Over the quarter, you learn more about Professor Vasquez's assistant, James. Unfortunately, you also learn more about Professor Vasquez's dark secrets hidden in his personal life. You eventually meet his daughter Gabriella, and she explains to you how she and her father got disconnected in the first place. She also tells you how Professor Vasquez doesn't even know that Gabriella will soon be expecting his grandchild. Later on after telling Vasquez that you spoke to her, he threatens you to stop messing with his personal life (what he doesn't realize is how much he interfered with your life and Gabriella's just to add progress to his new novel). About a day or two later after the fight and your so called "final assignment," you discover that Professor Vasquez is currently fighting cancer, and he says you will not tell James. You listen and don't (until he discovers it later on). By the end of the quarter, you still stay in Hartfield. It is winter, and you are back at Hartfield. After spending a little time with your special someone (the person you chose to be your suitor at the formal), and seeing your friends, Vasquez texts you on your phone saying to be at his office "ASAP" and that he still hasn't gotten used to the technology. You joke around that now that you are back at Hartfield, Vasquez can give you orders. When you reach his office and state a few things, he might say that last quarter you would be "barking" vile insults at him. He explains that your next assignment will be to set up and perform James' play using yourself and your friends as the cast (a woman named Yasmin will be reviewing the play to decide if she will work with James). Before presentation, Yasmin explains how the audience would most likely prefer a happy ending rather then the original gloomy ending (it is best to stick with the original ending). When you and the crew present and get judged on the play, (depending on your success), your friends will decide to host a party at your dorm in celebration of James' success. After you have "the talk" about officially dating your suitor, Vasquez and Yasmin visit (they are the ones who knock on the door after the talk). If you answer "what are you doing here," he gets offended by asking if that is how you treat all of your guests. Professor Vasquez brought wine with him too. Zack turns down the music and everyone freezes because of mistaking him for the R.A. He just replies by saying he obviously isn't the R.A, and to resume their original state as if he was never here. During the party, he takes notes and questions things such as the game 'Rage Cage.' He explains to Logan that stacking the cups higher up would make it more difficult. Logan says that's the fun part of the game. Professor Vasquez asks what to do when all of the cups are stacked. He also takes notes on twerking (as demonstrated by Madison). Later on, everyone makes a circle and celebrates in James' success. When you ask if he wants to stay up later, he replies by saying an old man like himself doesn't really stay up late. As Professor Vasquez and Yasmin leave, he stumbles, and passes out (due to his struggle with cancer). More to come! Interests Writing. Writing Professor Vasquez has written two books: The Names of All Lost Things, and A Winter in July. Appearances * The Assistant References